A Warriors Path
by K0LABN 'Kicks
Summary: When Kagome leaves Inuyasha for Kouga He is heart broken and leaves.Sango always hoped that Inuyasha would come back and when he does he is a captain of a army to kill Naraku. Previously Captain Inuyasha. InuSan
1. Chapter 1

A/N:HEY AGAIN.WELL HERE IS FIC THAT CONTAINS AINU/SANGOPAIRING.IFYOU FIND THIS PAIRING DISGUSTING THEN LEAVE NOWBUT IF YOU DIG THIS PAIRING THIS COME ON IN.

WELL HERE IS THE STORIE.

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN INUYASHA.I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T

* * *

_Chapter one_

Ka_gome's choice_

It was a day of triumph for the Inuyasha gang for they destroyed Naraku But only one member of the Inuyasha gang was far from happy. After they destroyed Kagome told the group that she was going to live with Kouga needless to say Inuyasha was heartbroken she told him she was sorry but her sorry's went unheard. While they was walking to Kaede's village Sango and Miroku could see the saddness seeping out of Inuyasha. "Miroku you should talk to him" Sango whispered in his ear. "Why me" Miroku whispered back. "Because if you don't I won't let you grope me" Sango whispered. Miroku sighed "Fine, fine I'll talk to him". Miroku walked next to Inuyasha and was about to speak when he was cut off by none other than Inuyasha "Miroku I don't want or need your pity"

"I was not going to pity you I was just going to tell you that there is more women you can love" Miroku said calmly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "Who could love me" Inuyasha said before walking faster leaving Miroku behind. "Well what did he say" Sango asked. Miroku sighed "Just give him time before you know it he will be back to his old self" Miroku said.

Pretty soon they reached the village and Kagome looked at Inuyasha's full of sadness. Kagome looked down at the ground and felt that it was her that made Inuyasha feel that way _"What am I thinking he had his chance and he didn't take it" _Kagome thought but a part of her didn't belive it. The whole group went to Kaede's hut. The whole group talked exept Inuyasha who sat in the corner deep In thought. The group was reminicing until a certain wolf demon called for her. Everyone went outside to say their goddbyes. Exept for Inuyasha who still sat in his corner.

"Bye Kagome we'll miss you" Sango hugged her best friend. "Yes lady Kagome we'll miss you" Miroku said. "Will you come back and visit?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes. "I don't know but I'll try" Kagome assured Shippo. "Where isInuyasha" Kagome asked. "Still in the hut still sulking." Shippo said. "I'll be back" Kagome said running back into the hut. When Kagome came in the hut Inuyasha was still staring at the ground not noticing her presence. She walked up to him bent down and took off the rosary when she did that Inuyasha looked up at her with suprise in his eyes.

"At least I can do one more thing for you before I go" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. After that she placed the rosary in his hands and left. When she left Inuyasha clenched the rosary "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Kagome said as Kouga lifted Kagome into his arms. "Bye Kagome" Shippo, Sango , and Miroku said in unsion. Then just like that she was gone the others sighed and went into the hutand the first thing they did was yell at Inuyasha for not sayinggoodbye. "How could you Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "Yeah! Now I can see why she didn't stay" Shippo yelled. That comment struck a nerve for Inuyasha. "I don't need your shit right now" Inuyasha growled. "So why don't you leave" Shippo said. "Fine" Inuyasha said getting up. "Where are you going" Sango asked. "Leaving" Inuyasha said.

"Is he really going?" Sango asked. "No I can still smell him right by the god tree" Shippo said. After thatthey sat around the fire remincing about the past while Inuyasha sat in his tree thinking _"What do I do now that Kagome is gone?" _Inuyasha thought.

3 Days Later...

"Miroku I'm worried about Inuyasha" Sango said worried. "He will come down when he wants to" Miroku said. "I Wouldn't care if he never comes down" Shippo said still mad. "Shippo you aren't still mad are you?" Sango asked. "Of course I am! He should of said goodbye at least" Shippo said crossing his arms. After he said that Inuyasha appeared in the door way and walked past the others with out even glancing at them and walked over to Kaede. "Is it done" Inuyasha asked. Kaede sighed and gave him the rosary that he gave her to put magical spell on. "Are sure you want todo this?" Kaede asked. "Yeah I'm sure there is no point of staying here" Inuyasha said.

What are you talking about" Sango asked afraid of the answer. Inuyasha huffed and said "I'm leaving". "W-what!" Sango asked again. "I'm leaving" Inuyasha annouced again. "What you can't leave" Sango said. "Yes Inuyasha please don't be so rash" Miroku pleaded. "Why do the things I do are too rash" Inuyasha said going for the door. "Please Inuyasha I didn't mean it" Miroku pleading for him to stay. "Of course you did" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes. He was about to leave when he felt something latch on to his leg when he looked down he saw Shippo. "Please Inuyasha Don't leave I'm sorry about the things I said to you and I won't do it again please just don't leave" Shippo cried into his leg. Inuyasha felt sad and he didn't want to leave but he had to. He picked up Shippo and placed him on the ground

"Hey kid don't cry for me I'll be back" He said ruffling Shippo's red hair. "Promise" Shippo said sniffling. "Yeah promise" Inuyashasaid ruffling his hair one last time. Whe he turned to at least say goodbye to the others Sango crashed into him with a hug. "Bye Inuyasha"Sango said into his haori. Once she let go he went over to Miroku "Goodbye my friend" Miroku said giving him a quick hug. "Sheesh... you guys I'm comming back" Inuyasha said. As he went to the door he gave one last goodbye. "Bye guys" And then he left.

_5 years later..._

Sango was in her was out side picking herbs for Kaede. After Inuyasha left she and Miroku tried to work as a couple but it didn't work out and he left. The only ones she knew that didn't leave her was Shippo and Kaede. Kagome visting grew shorter and shorter until they stopped all together. But in her heart she had hope that Inuyasha would return

"Lady Sango, Lady Sango there is a army andvancing toward the town" Yelled a panicked villager. "Hurry and get all able body men and meet me at the entrace" Sango said. Once she got on her demon slaying suit on and her wepon she ran toward the entrance to see only 100 men most armed with spears and others with bows. "Shit" She cursed. She knew the numbers of their defence wouldn't be enough and the army they were waiting to meet had training and exeperience. The only way they could avoid a slaughter was try to talk to the captain of the army and plead for them to leave.

Once the army was close enough the archers raised their bows. "Wait! don't fire" Sango yelled. The archers looked at her confused but lowered their bows. Once they were close enough to see she found that they all looked fatiged and didn't look up to a fight _"Good. All I need to do is talk to the captain" _Sango thought. Once they were in earshot the one of the soldiers spoke "Please can we stay in you village".

"Not until I speak to your captain" Sango spoke with her weapon ready just in case the try to do somthing. The soldiers look nervously at each other before speaking again. "Please can we just stay in you village for two days". "Not until I see the captain of this army" Sango repeated. One of the soldiers sighed and whisperedsomthing into the soldier next to him and he paled instantly before nodding and ran to get the captain she assumed. They waited until they heard a voice yell

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE ARMY CAN'T PASS". As she heard someone yelling as he came near. "You cowards letting one woman stop you". That voice sounded oddly familar. "But sir she wore a suit of the demon slayers". "Feh doesn't matter. Now she knew that voice _"No it couldn't be... could it?" _Sango thought. As the captain came near the soldiers made the path for him. Once he was close enough she could see that hethat he was wearing a mask and she was about dismiss the thought until she heard his voiceandseenhishair."Is that her" He asked. "Y-yes sir". _"It is!" _Sango thought. He made his way over to Sangoand was about to tell her to get out of the way when she crushed him in a hug. "Inuyasha! I knew you would come back I knew you would" Sango said crying on his armor. "What the he-Sango?" Inuyasha said before hugging her back. "Inuyasha what are you doing here" Sango asked him.

Inuyasha took off his mask and Sango gasped. Inuyasha's face has matured and his voice came a little deeper.When Inuyasha took off his helment she found that there was no doggie ears her mouth hung low."Well I am the leader of this army" Inuyasha answered. Sango gaped like a fish

_End chapter 1_

* * *

A/N:WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS FIC.DID YOU THINK IT WAS JUNK OR GREAT JUST REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW SO I'LL BE HAPPY AND KEEP WRITING.


	2. Naraku's Return

A/N:HEY PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE RUSH ONE FIRST CHAPT BUT TRUST ME IF I DIDN'T RUSH IT WOULD BE BORING AND ALL YOUR QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPT.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...OR DO I?...

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Naraku's Return_

"W-what do you mean your the leader of this army" Sango said her mouth hanging low. "You heard me" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Bu-but how" Sango said suprised. Inuyasha sighed "Look can we talk about this later but first can you let my army into the village". "Fine, fine, your army can stay but they better not do anything" Sango said. Inuyasha grinned before turning to his men "Boys!" As soon as he said that there was some complaining. "And girls" Inuyasha added. "We can stay!" Once he said that there was cheering before everybody started to the village. Sango was about to ask him about the girl part when she heard a voice.

"Inuyasha did you finally get...that...girl...out... of... the.. way?" Said a girl about Inuyasha's age. The two was staring at each other until Inuyasha started to feel unconfortable with the silence. "Uhhh Sango this is Naomi" Inuyasha said. "Naomi this is Sango". "Hey" Was all Sango said. The girl called Naomi looked at her before answering "Hi". Sango looked at her for a little more "Uhhh Inuyasha how come she is with you." Sango asked confused that a girl was with the army.

"Oh didn't Inuyasha tell you?" Naomi said. "Tell me what" Sango asked clearly confused. "W-well you see..." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha takes in anybody as long as they fight good andthey are willing to fight" Naomi finished for him. Sango looked at him before looking at her "Soo your one of his soldiers" Sango asked in disbelief that Inuyasha would take in a girl.

"Not just any soldier" Naomi said smugly. "She is my right hand girl" Inuyasha mumbled. "Oh" Was all Sango said. "So who is this Inuyasha your lover somthin" Naomi said with slight jealousy in her voice. Both Sango and Inuyasha blushed at her comment "No no just friends." Inuyasha said. "Yea, what he said" Sango said. Naomi relaxed slightly "Soo Inuyasha lets join up with the men" Naomi said pulling on his armor. Inuyasha blushed again "No you go. Me and Sango are going to catch up about the past". Naomi looked dissapointed before answering "Okay Inuyasha see you later" She said before running to the village.

"Okay now that we are alone I got a couple of questions for you" Sango asked Inuyasha while they was walking to the village. "Okay shoot" Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the question instead he felt fingers going through his hair. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and saw Sango going through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing Sango" Inuyasha whacking her hand out of his hair. When her hand was out of his hair he felt her grabbing his hands and studying it. Inuyasha got annoyed fast and pulled his hand away from hers blushing slightly from that brief contact. Inuyasha closed his eyes again but this time he snapped his eyes open when he felt Sango searching in his mouth for somthing. His left eye twitched and grabbed her wrist

"If want to know somthin you just got to ask Instead of searching me for answers". She blushed slightly and pulled back her wrist. "Inuyasha...where are your dog ears, your fangs and your claws?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before grabbing something under his armor. "Inuyasha what are you looki-" Sango stopped suddenly when she saw the rosary that Kagome put on him the first time they met. As soon as he took off the rosary Sango stared-wide eyed at Inuyasha as his ears returned to the top of his headand his human nails turned into the once deadly wepons she once knew and his fangs grew back. Sango just stared at him taking the whole thing in. Inuyasha on the other hand shifted nervously waiting for her to talk.

"Inuyasha how did you..." Sango could not finish her question. "Well...you know the day before I left" Inuyasha said. "No" Sango answered. "Well when you guys was sleeping I told the old hag to put a spell on the rosary to make me look human" Inuyasha said putting the rosary back on. "How come" Sango asked.

"Well its a whole lot easier when people don't stare at you for being a half-demon" Inuyasha said gruffly. "But I thought you hated being human" Sango said. "The thing takes some of my demon powers but I still am stronger than the humans" Inuyasha crossing his arms. Sango looked at the ground before asking one more question "Hey Inuyasha I got one more question two actutally" Sango said.

Inuyasha huffed "Fine ask your questions". "One...are you and that Naomi girl involved" Sango asked. Inuyasha blushed crimson "No,no she is just my right hand girl" Inuyasha defended himself. "Right" Sango stated. "Okay here is my second question". "Fine whatever" Inuyasha glad that the spotlight was off the Naomi subject. "Where are you going". Inuyasha sighed he knew that she was going to ask that question. "I am on my way to destory Naraku...again". Sango looked at him in shock"Bu-but I thought we-" Sango couldn't finish. "Me too but I got word that Naraku has returned and with a whole shit load of demons" Inuyasha growled.

"So when are you going" Dreading the answer. Inuyasha looked at her "In four days" Inuyasha stated. When he said that Sango almost broke down. Now that one of her friends that she hadn't seen in years has came back and now he has to leave in four days. _"No, not just when he just came back today" _Sango thought blinking back the tears. She couldn't stand the thought of being alone again. Inuyasha looked at her noticing her distress "So we better make the four days the most fun I guess" He said.

_Chapter 2_

* * *

A/N:DID THIS CHAPT ANSWER YOU QUESTIONS OR DID IT RAISE MORE. AND HOW WAS THE CHAPT WAS IT GOOD WAS IT BAD.AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW SO I DON'T FEEL BAD.DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME IDEAS OR IMPROVEMENTS.


	3. War Can Change People

A/N:HEY PEOPLES. I'M SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO INCLUDE NAOMI'S DISCRIPTION BUT YOU WILL SEE IT IN THIS CHAPT AND INUYASHA STILL HAS HIS SILVER HAIR AND GOLDEN EYES BECAUSE HE LOOKS A HELL OF LOT BETTER WITH SILVER HAIR AND GOLDEN EYES.NOW WITH ALL OF THAT DONE ON WITH THE SHOW ERR...FIC.

DISCLAIMER:I NEVA OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVA WILL.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_War Can Change People_

Soon after their brief talk they started to walk toward Sango's hut. She lived by herself besides Kirara. They entered the hut and Sango changed into her kimono after she was donethey sat down and started to talk about the past. "So did you and Miroku get together? Where is he anyway?" Inuyasha asked. Sango lookeddown and clenched her kimono. "He left shortly after you left" Sango said with tears in her eyes. "Oh" Was Inuyasha could say. He felt partly responsible for him leaving and soon silence came over them until Sango asked a question. "Sooo how did you become the captain of this army" Sango asked

"Well you know after I left I went to the south to do something for money but that went horrible" Inuyasha said "Then all I know was some men grabbed me I beat down couple before they raised swords to my neck" Sango gasped "Then they led my to some place and I was presented to the leader and the next thing I knew I was drafted into the army". "So that was how you got into the army" Sango asked with her eyebrow raised. "Yup" Inuyasha said "But that's not all by my third year the general saw what I could do and promoted me" Inuyasha continued "And that is when I first me Naomi" Inuyasha said. "But where did you meet her" Sango asked. "Well I was sent to train some recuits and some men was trying to hit on her and well she beat them up" Inuyasha said

"And well the other men didn't like that very much and they was about to beat her up and maybe rape her but lucky for her I stepped in and beat down couple before helping her up and telling the men that I was their captain and telling her if she wanted to be my right hand man or girl needless to say she said yes" Inuyasha finished. "So that is where you met her" Sango asked. "Yup" Inuyasha said. After that Sango was eyeing his red armor and red demon mask "So I see your love of red has not died over the years" Inuyasha blushed. "Inuyasha why don't you change? I'm sure no demons will attack right now" Sango said

"Your right" Was all Inuyasha said before heading toward the door. Sango followed him outside and saw him scaning outside until he found somebody "Naomi" Inuyasha yelled. Naomi looked from her tent and came up to Inuyasha "What's up Inuyasha" Naomi said. Sango noticed that she called him different than the other men in his army. Sango also took this time to study her. She had long black hairwith a ponytail that was braided and few strands of hair in her face. She also had beautiful face that any man could die for

_"It's a miracle that Inuyasha hasn't fell for her or so he told me" _Sango thought witha tiny bit of jealousy. Sango soon looked down and saw she still had her sword and armor. Her armor looked like Inuyasha's brother's armor but with another iron strap and she had a blue shirt under it and a blue skirt that was cut on the sides. "Could you get my bag" Inuyasha said. "Okay" Naomi said running to her tent. "Umm Inuyasha how come she's going to her tent" Sango asked. Inuyasha had a blush before crossing his arms and looking at the sky

"Well you see me and her sleep in the same tent" Inuyasha mumbled. Sango was about to say something but Naomi came back before she could say anything."Here Inuyasha" Naomi said handing over the bag to Inuyasha. "Thanks Naomi" Inuyasha said before turning to Sango "I'll use your hut to change if it's alright with you" Inuyasha said. "Yeah sure go ahead" Sango answered. Inuyasha went into her hut but once he went into the hut Sango started to ask Naomi some questions. "O.K now that he is gone are you and Inuyasha lovers" Sango asked. Naomi blushed like a tomato before ansewering "No not at all we are just friends" Naomi said. Sango was aboutask another question but was cut off by Inuyasha who came out still wearing his armor.

"Inuyasha I thought you was going to change" Naomi running up to him. "I was but I remembered we have to secure the area around the village" Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah" Naomi said. "Remember if I was to forget you was supposed to remind me" Inuyasha said walking to the entrance. "I'm sorry" Naomi said in a sad tone. Inuyasha looked at her and his face softened. It's true that he gets mad when people don't follow his orders but he can't stay mad at Naomi. Maybe it's because she's a girl or maybe it's because she's very beatiful he couldn't tell. "Don't worry about it just get three ten man teams and send them to the south, east, and west" Inuyasha said putting his mask back on. Naomi perked up instantly "Right" Was all she said before running to where the tents ofsome soldiers who unluckyenough to not get a room.After Sango saw Naomi done speaking to the troops she walked up to her

"I'm comming with you" Sango said already in her slayer suit. "Okay Sango and the seven of you follow me" Naomi yelled. Once they got to the entrance they saw Inuyasha. "Okay let's go" Inuyasha said. After ten minutes Sango noticed that Inuyasha was quiet the whole time even when some of soldiers asked him a question. Sango walked near Naomi "Hey Naomi whats with Inuyasha I've never seen him so quiet" Sango whispered.

"This happens to Inuyasha every time we patrol or go to battle he only talks to me and a few of his friends but thats about it" Naomi whispered back. "Why?" Sango questioned. Naomi sighed. Even thoughSango was a demon slayer she had never seen the horrors of war. "He does this so even though he sees people die he does not show it even when many of his friends died in the past" Naomi said. "But I have seen as much as he seen" Sango said. "Sango have you ever killed a human" Naomi asked.

"Yes but only when I had to" Sango. "How about a child" Naomi said. "Yes" Sango silently said. "Well imagine that almost every day" Naomi said. "Inuyasha is ruthless to anyone who attacks him or his army he even killed children who had taken up arms against him" Naomi said. Sango was shocked from the information and looked over to Inuyasha. This couldn't be Inuyasha he would never kill a human much less a child. While Sango was to busy in her thoughts she didn't notice that everyone had stopped until she bumped right into Naomi "What's going on" Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha sees something" Naomi said putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. Inuyasha scanned the woods before five arrows came toward them. Inuyasha jumped to avoid a arrow that came toward him and Naomi did the same while Sango swung her wepon in front of her to deflect a arrow that was headed her way but the other two arrows had imbedded themselves into two of the men killing them. Inuyasha grabbed his katana and looked around searching where the arrows had come from. Soon another five came but only toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha rolled to avoid three of the arrows and the two hit his tough armor stopping it. After Inuyasha stood uptenbandits came from the woods.

"Stick together" Inuyasha yelled. After a few seconds the bandits charged toward the group. The group waited until the bandits were close enough before Sango threw her boomarang injuring three of them and sending them to the floor. Naomi just stared at her for a second _"Can't she see that they are going to kill us" _Naomi thought. Once the bandits got closer Inuyasha and the group charged taking out four of them. Inuyasha turned to the oneswho were still fighting with his men and slashed oneacross the back and then went to the next one and stabbed one through his back and Naomi went to the last one and cut his head clean off his shoulders. After the fight was over he walked over tothe bandits that was injured by Sango. "Pick them up" Inuyasha comanded to his troops. Once they got them on their knees he started to ask questions "Tell me who paid you" Inuyasha yelled. "Why should I tell you" The bandit said.

"Cause if you don't I will kill you for attacking me and my men" Inuyasha said."You know what man fuck you and your men" The bandit said. Inuyasha turned his back and the bandit smirked thinking that he had won but before he could say anthing else Inuyasha had cut his throat. Sango was horrified that Inuyasha would do such a thing but before she could stop him Naomi blocked her path "What are you doing let me through" Sango said trying to get past Naomi. "O.K. now tell me what I wanna know" Inuyasha said in a cold tone. "Ican't tellbut please don't kil-" Was all the bandit got to say before the sword was impaled right through his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth before he slumped over dead. Sango was in tears by nowshe couldn't belive what Inuyasha was doing . She kept trying to get past Naomi but she wouldn't move so she was forced to watch.

"Now who paid you" Inuyasha said. "All Iknow washe was wearing a hood please don't kill me" The bandit pleaded. Inuyasha looked at him for a second before sheathing his sword. "Lets go" was all he said. But once Sango was free she went up to him and slapped him as hard as she couldbut after that Inuyasha spun her around and put a dagger to her neck not realizing who it was. Sango for the first time was scared of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Sango said with fear in her voice

* * *

A/N:WAS IT GOOD OR WAS IT BAD. JUST REVIEW ABOUT ANY THING BECAUSE IM TOO TIRED TO WRITE ANYTHING ELSE


	4. Can I Come?

A/N:HEY PEOPLE NAOMI SHALL NOT BE EVIL OR DIE IN MY FIC BECAUSE SHE IS GREAT AND MY BABY. AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS FIC IT WILL BE INU/SAN.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Can I Come?_

"Inuyasha" Sango said with her fear in her voice. When she said his voice Inuyasha woke from his trance and looked around before his eyes widened. Inuyasha dropped the dagger and backed away from Sango while she dropped to the ground holding her neck and looked toward Inuyasha with fear in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at his hands before looking at Sango "I'm sorry" Inuyasha gasped out before running into the the forest. "Wait sir!" A solider yelled out before the rest of the soldiers tried to follow him. After the men was gone Naomi turned to Sango and helped her up.

"Come on let's get to the village" Naomi said softly. Sango just nodded before continuing to the village. Naomi and Sango walked together in silence for awhile until Naomi couldn't take the silence. "You know it was stupid of you to slap Inuyasha right after a battle" Naomi said. Sango looked at her with anger and saddness in her eyes. "Well soooorry that I didn't know that he would try to kill me if I slapped him!" Sango yelled. Naomi sighed "Slayer Did you ever see your friends die in front of your eyes" Naomi said. "Yes" Was all Sango said remembering bad memories. "Well then you should know what effect it can have on people" Naomi said. Sango looked surprised "But the Inuyasha I knew was so strong" Sango said.

"Well just imagine you making a friend and then seeing him dead the next day" Naomi said. "That is why he talks to me". "What do you mean" Sango said not understanding. "He talks to me about everything he says it helps him stay sane and not go crazy from the thoughts" Naomi said. After that Sango started to think how much Inuyasha had changed while Naomi started to think about the Inuyasha Sango talked about. "Hey Slayer" Naomi called out. "I do have a name you know" Sango said annoyed that she kept calling her slayer. "Yeah Slayer" Naomi said smirking. Sango huffed "What". "What was the Inuyasha you knew like" Naomi curious. "Well the Inuyasha I knew was strong, stubborn, heroic and sometimes nice" Sango said looking up at the sky. "You sound like you love the guy" Naomi said. "What!" Sango exclaimed with a blush.

"Don't you lie! I can see the blush on your face" Naomi teased. "I'm telling you I don't love Inuyasha!" Sango yelled the blush rising. Naomi looked at her "Riiiiiight" Naomi said.After that silence resumed over them until Naomi decided to speak again "Don't be ashamed slayer a lot of women in our army has a crush on Inuyasha" Naomi said. "I told you already I don't love Inuyasha" Sango said. "Why" Naomi simply said. Sango looked at her trying to come up with a answer and only could come up with one "He's my friend". "Oh come on with all the time you said you was with him you didn't have a single thought of him" Naomi said. Sango blushed. She had thoughts of him the first time they met and a few after. "What about you" Sango said suddenly.

"What about me" Naomi said with an idea of where this was going. "Did you ever have thoughts of him" Sango said. Naomi blushed. She had a lot of thoughts of him even sometimes dreamed of him hey what girl in his army didn't. Sango smirked when she didn't answer. It wasn't to long before the saw the village "Slayer you did pretty good back there but if you killed them I would think you would be specialist material" Naomi said. Sango looked curious "Specialist?".

"Well they are like Inuyasha's captains on the battlefield" Naomi said "They are very skilled and due to their skills they are the very few who specialize in taking down the most dangerous demons" Naomi said. "So they are like demon slayers" Sango said intrested. "Not exactly" Naomi replied. "They only know about a few demons and some of it's traits and some don't even wear armor" Naomi continued. "Though they can chose their weapon" Naomi said.

"Chose their weapons?" Sango said. "When Inuyasha has seen you take down dangerous demons he will promote you to a specialist and ask you what wepon you want after that he will willgo somewhere and comes back in three days with the weapon" Naomi said. "We don't know where he goes but the wepons he comes with are extremly great" Naomi said. Sango looked at the village before asking a question "How specialist are there?" Sango asked. "Nine" Naomi said. "Do you know where one is?" Sango asked. "Your looking at one" Naomi said smiling. Sango looked at her and was about to ask another question but was cut off by man running out to them and calling Naomi's name. "Naomi, Naomi did you see Inuyasha" Said a man. Sango looked at him and saw that he was wearing ninja armor and had wrist blades.

"What! He didn't come back yet" Naomi yelled worry eched in her voice. "Don't worry about him he'll come back he always does" The man said. "Your right" Naomi said sighing. After the man was done speaking to Naomi he finally noticed her "Oh hello and who might you be" The man said. "Sango and who are you" Sango asked. "Oh I'm Hahaku" Hahaku said smiling and extending his hand. Sango looked at his hand and wrist blades and wondered that if she would lose her hand if she shook it. Hahaku saw Sango staring at his hand and finally noticed his wrist blades.

"Oh sorry sometimes I forget their on" Hahaku said quickly putting his hand to the back of his head and almost taking off Naomi's braided ponytail . "Hey watch where you are swinging those things" Naomi said stroking her ponytail. "See" Hahaku said smiling. Sango laughed _"Well he is going to be easy to get along with"_. "So your specialist too" Sango asked. Hahaku stopped smiling and looked at her "Yeah how did you know" Hahaku said. "Your blades" Sango said pointing to them. "Oh yeah" He said before walking to the village with Sango and Naomi in tow. When they got to the village they heard someone say demon when they got to the source they saw two specialist with their weapons raised and a scared Shippo."Sango what's going on" Shippo said scared. "Shippo" Sango said trying to get to him but was stopped by Hahaku.

"Wait Shippo's go-" Sango said but was stopped when the specialist with a large sword charged toward Shippo. Shippo screamed in fear but when the specialist tried to strike downwards Shippo dodged to the right and when he tried to strike sidewards Shippo jumped over his head and tried to run toward Sango. When Shippo was close he was stopped by a specialist holding chains and what to be very sharp blades on top of them in each hand and the chains seemed to have a very sharp end. The specialist twirled the chain blades in each hand before he threw the chain in his right hand toward Shippo. Shippo dodged the tip of the chain by inches but he couldn't dodge the chain that the specialist swung with his free hand. It hit Shippo violently and sent him to the to the ground with deep gashes in his body. He tried to get up but before he could he saw the specialist walking toward him ready to finish the job. Once he was close the specialist raised his chains and Shippo closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

"No!" Sango yelled out. When she saw the chain comming down she turned around closing her eyes and waited for the sound of steel meeting flesh. But it never came instead she heard metal meeting metal. When she turned around saw that Inuyasha was there holding his sword up with the chain blades wrapped around it. "Inuyasha! What are you doing protecting this demon" The specialist said. "He's my son" Inuyasha yelled out. The specialist dropped to the ground unhooking the chains from his katana realizing what Inuyasha could do to him. "Sango get him to Kaede's" Inuyasha said. Sango ran out and grabbed him and ran to Kaede's. "You four come with me" Inuyasha said walking to his tent. The four looked to each other knowing they had done wrong before following Inuyasha. "You there tell the rest of the specialists to get to my tent now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ye-yes Sir" The soldier said scared out of his wits. The Specialist that followed him were trying to act cool but they were all nervous but Naomi was scared she had never gotten in trouble with Inuyasha before she didn't know what to expect. When they got to his tent they saw all of the specialists were there and they all looked nervous. Inuyasha's tent was huge with a table and chairs around it. Inuyasha got into a seat with Naomi sitting next to him and the specialist with the large sword next to him. "Take a sit everybody" Inuyasha said. Everyone got in their seats "I've called you address a important issue" Inuyasha said putting his hands on the table. After he said that everyone got nervous.

"There was bandits that and attacked me and the patrol" Inuyasha said. "They might have told their employer before they attacked us that is why we must leave in the morning" Inuyasha finished. After that most of them relaxed but some didn't "So why did you call us" Hahaku yelled. "So I could tell you that all of us will be doing watch tonightand Hahaku and his ninja unit will watch from the trees tonight." Inuyasha said. "That's all?" The specialist with the large sword said. "Zabuza that is only half of it" Inuyasha said. "I was thinking of asking Sango to join us" Inuyasha said. "What!" The whole table said. "You can't take her" Hahaku said . "Yeah" The chain specialist said. "She could get hurt" Zabuza. "I don't think it would be a good idea " Said a woman. "She could be a spy" Saida axe specialist."I too should advise that we don't take her" Naomi said. Inuyasha sat there and thought if he took her when everyone told him no they could hurt her or maybe this might cause backlash. He was about to agree to not take her when he heard somebody "Let her come" Said a specialist

"Thank you Shigeru" Inuyasha said. "You can go" Inuyasha said.The chain specialist came up to Inuyasha "It's okayTazuna just be careful nexttime" Inuyasha said. After that all of the specialist but Naomi left."Naomi, why do think why we shouldn't take Sango" Inuyasha said. "Well I saw that she can't kill other people and that might be a danger to her and everyone one around her" Naomi said. "Your right but she is one of my friends and I didn't see her in five years" Inuyasha sighed. Naomi looked over to Inuyasha and saw how bad he wanted to bring her. She came up behind him and hugged him from behind with a blush on her face "I will go with what ever decision go with" Naomi said. Inuyasha was blushing and that was a uncommon sight to Naomi .Soon they broke apart and went to do whatever. What they didn't know was Sango was listening to everything and she went to pack and tell Shippo that they were leaving with Inuyasha tommorow.

The Next Day

It was morning and the whole army was at the gates ready to leave. When they was about to leave Inuyasha heard someone "Wait, Wait" Sango yelled with Shippo in tow. When Shippo was close enough he tackled Inuyasha. "Hey Shippo" Picking him up he noticed that he had grown but only a little. He set him down "You grew" He said ruffling his hair. "Where were you all this time" Shippo said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't plan it this way it just came this way" Inuyasha explained. "Inuyasha your leaving" Sango said. "Yeah it's to dangerous to stay here any longer" Inuyasha said. "Wellwe are comming too"Sango said. "But, but" Inuyasha started. "No buts we are comming" Sango said in a warning voice. Inuyasha looked toward Naomi then looked toward Sango he breathed in deeply

"Sango...

_End Chapt 4_

* * *

A/N:HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. I'M JUS DOING THIS I GO ALONG BUT A FEW IDEAS FROM PEOPLE WOULDN'T HURT. REVIEW ABOUT ANYTHING NO REVIEW IS A STUPID REVIEW IT JUST SHOWS ME HOW MANY PEOPLE READ MY FIC.

THANKS FOR READIN AND SEE YA


	5. Sake Anyone?

A/N: HEY PEOPLES I'M BACK. SO MOST OF YOU FOUND NAMES OF SOME PEOPLE IN NARUTO. BUT ONLY ZABUZA SHALL ONLY PERSON FROM NARUTOBECAUSE HE'S SOO COOL. AND ALSO I HOPE THATALL OF YOU KNOWS WHAT ZABUZALOOKS LIKE CAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN IT.WELL THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY EXEPT TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE. ON TO THE FIC NOW...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Sake Anyone?_

"Sango I don't think you should come" Inuyasha said sadly. "What why" Sango said. "It's the men they think th-" Inuyasha started but was cut off. "The men thats it! You care more about your men than aold friend that you didn't see in five years!" Sango yelled with tears in her eyes. "I didn't say that" Inuyasha said starting to get angry. "What are your trying to say then!" Sango yelled. By then the all nine specialist and some of his men were watching. "I'm saying that if take you I don't think some men would like it" Inuyasha said. "See I told you" Sango said going up to him. "You don't want us to come Inuyasha?" Shippo said with tears in his eyes. "No it's not that Shippo it just the men-" Inuyasha said but was cut off.

"That all you care about now huh your army you don't even care about the friends you had five years ago" Sango said dropping to the floor and sobbing. Inuyasha looked at her and his face softened. Inuyasha kneeled next to her "I do care about you and Shippo it's just you could get hurt" Inuyasha said softly.

"I can take care of myself but please can I come I haven't seen anyone from our group in years please your the only one left please don't leave me" Sango said hugging Inuyasha and burying her head in his armour. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he hugged her back "I won't leave you or Shippo because your comming with me" Inuyasha said softly. "Really?" Sango said.

"Really" Inuyasha said. By now some women from Inuyasha army were crying and saying that was so beautiful and some men was just watching it like some play. "Finally Inuyasha gets a girl we was all wondering if he was gay or something" Zabuza said with his arms crossed and smirking."That is not Inuyasha's girl and he's not gay" Naomi said blushing. "Tha-that is so beautiful" Hahaku said wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well after that I think we should let her and the kid come" Shrigu said. Shouts of agreements come from the nine.

"Yeah let Sango come!" Hahaku yelled throwing his hands in the air. "Hey Zabuza" Hahaku said putting his right hand behind his head. Since Zabuza was on the side ofhim heducked avoiding any damage but his hair wasn't so lucky. When he ducked Hahaku still took off a few hairs. "Oooops" Hahaku said nervously.

"Why you little" Zabuza said chasing him. While Zabuza was chasing Hahaku Inuyasha was leading Sango and Shippo to the seven specialists. "Don't worry about it" Naomi said. "We have decided that she can go" Tazuna said. When Shippo saw Tazuna he hid behind Inuyasha and when Tazuna saw this he kneeled down to Shippo's height "I'm sorry that I attacked you can you forgive me?" Tazuna asked. Unlike Inuyasha Shippo doesn't hold a grudge "Yeah" Shippo said comming from behind Inuyasha's leg.

"O.K. Now lets go we are wasting precious time" Inuyasha yelled and soon they were off. After five hours Inuyasha and Naomi took the lead "Naomi where are we?" Inuyasha said his eyes still on the road. "If I'm not mistaken we are on the eastern lands" Naomi said. "Okay now where are we on the eastern lands" Inuyasha said. Naomi took out a small map from her gloves "We should be near Kouga's cave" Naomi said looking at her map. Inuyasha smirked "Naomi we are going to make a little stop" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Naomi had seen that smirk before and it wasn't good

"No Inuyasha we cannot go to his cave we only can attack him if we meet him along our way" Naomi said. "And we are" Inuyasha said. Naomi sighed there was no point of arguing with him "Fine we are about just one mile from his cave" Naomi said. "Then we should stop" Inuyasha said. Soon the men made camp but they wondered how come they stopped so early but the forgot about it when they realized that they had a free day. Sango and Shippofollowed Inuyasha and Naomi who was checking with the men with reports of no demon activity nearby. Once they were all done they turned to Sango and Shippo

"Sorry but me, Naomi, and Zabuza have to discuss somethings soRio will introduce you to the men" Inuyasha said walking to his tent. Sango watched Inuyasha go into his tent and dissapear from her sight. Sango sighed then she felt a hand tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a woman about the same height as her with sky blue eyes with long blonde hair casscading down her back with a little curling at the end. Sango's eyes went to her kimono that was white at the top and gradually got light blue near the end and with it had light blue flowers.

"Hi! my name isRio I will intoduce you to the six Specialist left" Furrui Said. "Six? If Naomi and Zabuza were specialist then there should be seven" Sango said confused. "Well I'm one"Rio said pointing her thumb at herself. "Really? Well what kind of weapon do you use" Sango asked curious. "I use a bow"Rio said proudly. "A bow? That's it?" Sango said unimpressed. Sango had Seen Kagome use a bow before and her aim was amazing and with her spirtual powers made her even more dangerous but a normal person with a bow and no spirtual powers hardly seemed enough to take down a large demon.

"I'll show you"Rio said going into her tent and grabbed her bow and quiver.When Sango saw the bow that furrie brought out she gasped. It was silver with designs and tiny red gems on it."You see that bottle of sake the soldier is holding"Rio pointed to the man. Sango had saw him but she was afraid because he was like 75 yards away and the bottle of sake looked so small also there was some soldiers walking around. "Yes" Sango said nervously. "Watch this"Rio said stringing her bow. Sango watched nervously as she watched furrie aim at the the bottle of sake the man was holding and when she saw the man tilt his head back to drink the bottle of sakeRio let the arrow fly. The arrow went so fast the she didn't even see it when it left the bow. All she saw was the bottle of sake shatter making the sake inside it fall on to the man making him startled at first then he started to look for the person who did it.

"Follow me"Rio said smugly. They walked for a while until the was at a tree. "Why are we here" Sango asked. "Look at the tree"Rio said. Sango studied the tree _"I don't see any thi-" _Sango stopped her thoughts when she noticed something. There was the arrrow... well part of it. The arrow had embedded itself so deep that only the feathers at the end was visible. Sango looked in amazment. Not only arrow hit the bottle of sake but it still had enough force to pierce a tree that was another 100 yards away so deep that only it's feathers were visible. "See now you see why I am one of the nine"Rio said playing with her bow.

"Yeah sorry" Sango said. "It's okay now I'll introduce you to the five"Rio said walking back to camp. But as they was walking the saw the soldier that was holding the bottle of sake walking toward them. As they got closer Sango saw it was Hahaku walking toward them. So Sango took this time look at him. Hahaku had black hair that was spiked up with dark brown eyes. He wore loose dark green pants with a dark green shirt with armour stitched in. He also had a piece of black cloth around his neck. Hahaku walked right up to Rio "You killed my sake" Hahaku said pointing his finger at Rio.Rio looked at him "So? You got to stop drinking the stuff" Furrie disgusted at drink. "But I need to practice drinking so I can out beat Inuyasha" Hahaku scowled at the thought of Inuyasha rubbing it in his face every time he lost. Sango looked surprised when Hahaku mentioned that Inuyasha drinks. The Inuyasha she knew would beat up anyone who offered him sake but this Inuyasha seemed to guzzle the stuff down.

"Inuyasha drinks?" Sango asked to be sure. Now it was Hahaku's andRio's turn to be surpised. Everyone knew that Inuyasha had a notorious drinking habit. The first time they saw Inuyasha drank like that was at meeting. It was supposed to be a normal metting but it got out of hand when Inuyasha got a bottle of sake. Then he started to down the whole bottle and when he was done he didn't even seemed fazed. After the meeting Inuyasha brought out nine bottles but he said these was for everyone. That was when it got out of hand. Hahaku remebered that he said that he could out drink Inuyasha and after that things became blury and when he woke up he was out in the middle of the camp only in his underware. Furrie remebered after Hahaku drank the whole bottle he became drunk and started to yell loudly and dance around. But when Zabuza told pressured her to drink so she took a couple sips. A few more she was feeling tipsy and another couple of sips things became fuzzy and when she woke up the next morning he found her self in Inuyasha's tent onlyin her bra and panties with a massive hangover and that is when she hated sake.

"Yeah. You mean you didn't know?" Hahaku asked. "No. The Inuyasha I knew hated sake" Sango explained. "Well this Inuyasha drinks sake as if it was water" Hahaku said. "Well I'm going to make sure he stops" Sango said walking to his tent. But before she got there Hahaku and Furrie stopped her. "Don't go in there" Furrie said nervous. "Why" Sango asked. "Inuyasha" Hahaku said nervous as well. "What" Sango said confused. "Inuyasha gets cranky when doesn't get his sake"Rio said. "Cranky? When he didn't get his sake last time he made us march for two days nonstop until we got to a village that sold sake" Hahaku yelled. "Okay when he doesn't get his sake he becomes very angry" Furrie said. "Okay I will not make him stop but I will make him cut down after this tour" Sango said. Hahaku and furrie relaxed "Hahaku you know that he will beat you every time"Rio said. "Well not this time" Hahaku said grinning as he went to his tent using his ninja speed. He came back in few seconds with abottle of sake. "So that's just a Bottle of sake"Rio said. "Smell it" Hahakusmirked as he opened the sake.Rio took a smell and gasped "Hahaku is that-"

* * *

"Okay got it?" Inuyasha said after explaining the plan. "Yeah but what it if something goes wrong?" Naomi asked concern written on her face. "Nothing will go wrong besides tonight Hahaku and me will drink and see who passes out first" Inuyasha smirked. "No. No way. That just has trouble written all over it" Naomi said. "Don't worry Naomi you seen how much Inuyasha drinks and never once he had gotten drunk for some reason" Zabuza said. Naomi sighed "Fine but you can't get drunk cause if you do there's no way we can go with the plan" Naomi said. "What? Why?" Zabuza asked confused. "Demons" Inuyasha simply said. "They will sniff us out if we stay any longer" Naomi explained. "Don't Worry I promise not to get drunk" Inuyasha said. "You better not" Naomi threatened. "This plan risky enough going in there drunk would be suicide" Naomi said. "Yeah yeah" Inuyasha said waving his hand in a dismissing manner.

* * *

Three hours passed and now it was darkand stillHahaku and Rio and Sango was trying to find the rest of the Specalist but they were nowhere to be seen. "Hahaku are you sure they didn't go on patrol "Rio said angry that they haven't found none ofthe other specialist. "No" Hahaku said.Rio stopped causing Sango to stop as well. "What"Rio said in a dangerous tone. Hahaku turned around and started to sweat nervously. "Well you see ummm...Look Inuyasha!" Hahaku yelled the last part. After hearing that Rio's mood changed to happy and turned to Inuyasha's tent where he was comming out with Naomi and Zabuza.Rio ran up to Inuyasha followed by Hahaku and Sango. "Hey Inuyasha" Rio said in a sweet tone. "Rio" Naomi said darkly. "Naomi" Rio said darkly as well. "Inuyasha I heard you have a drinking problem" Sango said in a damgerous tone.

"So?" Inuyasha said but on the inside he was nervous. "So! Drinking sake like water is bad for you!" Sango yelled. "I can drink what I want! It's not like your my wife or something" Inuyasha yelled back. Sango turned angry and stomped off. _"What do I care what that idiot drinks" _Sango thought fuming. Inuyasha sighed. He would let her cool off then he would talk with her after the mission. "Hey Inuyasha time to find out who's better" Hahaku said swinging the bottle of sake. Inuyasha smirked. "Your going down" Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah" Hahaku said tossing the special sake to him then bringing out his plain sake for himself. They went to the middle of the camp where a table was. Around them was the specialists and the men and women from his army. "Let's start" Inuyasha said taking the first gulp of his sake.

* * *

A hour later Hahaku was passed out on the table. But that was the least of their problems. When he startedhe found it tasted weird thenabout 45 minutes into their drinking Inuyasha had discovered something important. "Get him to his tent and clean up" Inuyasha said his words slightly slurred.Inuyasha got up from the table and tried to find Naomi. Inuyashawalked to histo his tent with a little swaying where he thought Naomi would be and there she was reading the map. "Inuyasha where were you it's almost time" Naomi yelled. Inuyasha calmly walked up to Naomi.

"Naomi I think I'm drunk" Inuyasha said calmly.

_End chapter 5_

* * *

A/N HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. TELL ME IF I NEED SOMETHING IMPORTANT OR JUST REVIEW. SORRY IF IT IS KINDA OF MESSED UP. BUT IM TIRED SO I HAD TO FINISH IT UP BEFORE I GO TO THE HOSPITAL. I MIGHT NOT TO WRITE IN A WHILE BUT I'LL TRY. SO REVIEW

AND SEE YA LATTA


	6. Change in Plans

A/N:HEY PEOPLES. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. THOUGH I FORGOT WHY. OH WELL BUT HERE IS YOUR FIC THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T INUYASHA.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Change of Plans_

After a loud scream from Naomi that could be heard through out the camp.After the scream she called all the specialists for an emergency meeting. After all of the specialists was rounded up minus Hahaku they all asked why they were there. "Well your here because we have a problem with Inuyasha" Naomi said. All of them looked at Inuyasha who was sitting down in his chair back at looking at them. "What do you mean? He looks okay" Rio eyeing Inuyasha up who grinned at her. Rio looked suprised for a second before grinning back. Naomi looked at this with anger on her face. She went up to Inuyasha and slapped his head. Everyone gasped. Only person had hit Inuyasha on the head was Zabuza and the last thing he saw before blacking out was his angry face and the fist comming right at him. He didn't wake up for a day. But when she hit him on his head all he did was hold his head and whine like a little kid.

"As you can see Inuyasha is not himself" She said ignoring Inuyasha's whining. "What happen to him" Tazuna asked worried."He's drunk" Naomi simply said. After she said that nobody said anything until Tazuna broke the silence. "That's it" Tazuna annoyed that he was called here because Inuyasha was a little drunk. "That's it!" Zabuza yelled realizing the magitude of the situation. "Our commander is drunk! What do we do if we are attacked by demons" Zabuza yelled. "Easy we kill um" Tazuna replied. "What about Inuyasha he can't fight and he usually directs us and keeps us together! What happens if they find out that our leader can't fight!" Zabuza yelled out.

"That is not all" Naomi said. Everyone turned to Naomi in confusion "Inuyasha was supposed to go to Kouga's cave and reason with Kouga for him and his men to join our army" Naomi said. "What! Why?" Rio decided to speak up. "Well Inuyasha realized as we countinue with are march to Naraku we will fight more and more demons. That is why he was going to Kouga to ask for him to join our army" Naomi said looking at him. "But now that plan is ruined and we will lose many men going now going through Kouga and Naraku's demons" Naomi said bringing her hand to her face. "Who cares! We can take Naraku and his demons by ourselves" Tazuna said. Zabuza glared at him and was about to say something when Naomi beat him to it

"Don't you understand!" Naomi yelled angry at Tazuna for being so stupid. "Without Kouga's help right now we might not even get half way before we are all wiped out by demons" Naomi yelled out. "Fine why don't we go to Kouga's cave tomorrow" Tazuna said still not afraid in the least. "Yeah lets go Kouga's cave with a whole army in tow and try to talk to him" Naomi said in a sarcastic tone. At that moment a ninja ran into the tent and went straight to Inuyasha.

"Sir we have sighted Kouga and about fifteen wolf demons heading toward our camp" The ninja said rush. "How far are they" Naomi said. The shinobi turned to Naomi "About 200 yards away but they are walking so they might be here in a few minutes" The ninja said. "Damn" Naomi said. "Also we saw a woman wearing strange clothes but she didn't look demon and she seemed to be following willingly" The ninja said. "Kagome" Inuyasha gasped out getting to his feet. The other specialist looked at each other confused but Naomi knew who she was but didn't know that she was with the wolf demons. "Are they taking the main road?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes sir" The ninja answered. "Okay find Umi and get her to the main road as fast as you can" Inuyasha said as if he was never drunk. "Yes sir" The ninja bowed then ran to find Umi. "Inuyasha your up!" Naomi yelled in surprise

. "That is the least of our worries. Get seven spearmen and ten musketers to the main road" Inuyasha said silently thanking his demon blood. Though drunk the demon blood in him allows him to become sober really quick. "Okay" Naomi said before she ran out. Inuyasha grabbed his helment and his mask and tied them on. Then he turned to the rest of the specialists "You stay here and protect the camp just in case" Inuyasha said with a look in his eyes that left no roomfor argument. Inuyasha ran out to the main road and saw Naomi and the rest waiting for him. "Okay Inuyasha whats the plan" Naomi said.

"Okay the ten musketers go into the woods near the road. Five on the right and five on the left. Don't get to close and don't fire until my command" Inuyasha said. "Yes sir" They said before getting to their postions in the woods down the road. "Okay the rest of you follow me" Inuyasha said before running down the road. "What about Umi" Naomi said running along side Inuyasha. "If we wait for Umi we won't be able continue with the plan" Inuyasha said still running.

"Did someone say my name" Said a voice before a woman jumped out of the woods. She had long black hair with dark brown eyes and she was wearing awhite tanktop with violet prints with baggy pants that was violet that went down to her knees and tied by a string."Umi your here" Inuyasha said. "Of course when have I been late" Umi giggled. "When are you going to take anything seriously" Naomi said. "Hmm let me think...Never" Umi said giggling once again. "Hurry let's get into postion before they come" Inuyasha said. Soon they were in postion and waiting for the demons. Inuyasha looked into the woods and could see that they were in postion and no sooner the demons came into view.

"Steady everybody" Inuyasha said as the men got ready.Once the wolf demons saw them they got ready also. But Kouga ran up to Inuyasha and punched him in the stomach hard sending him a few feet away. Naomi was about to slice him in half "Wait" Inuyasha said getting to his feet. "Why the hell are you in my lands" Kouga yelled before Kagome came to his side. "Kouga that was a horrible thing to do!" Kagome yelled at him before turning to Inuyasha. "Here let me help" Kagome said going to Inuyasha but she was stopped by the men raising their spears.

"Kouga we are in your land because we request you help" Inuyasha said. _"That voice sounds familar" _Kagome thought."Help somepuny humans? No thanks" Kouga said with his arms crossed. "We need your help to destroy Naraku" Inuyasha smirking under his mask. That made Kouga freeze "What! Naraku is back!" Kouga yelled. "Yes he is that is why we request your help" Inuyasha said. "Help? I can destroy Naraku by myself" Kouga said. "Now get off my lands before I kill you" Kouga said. "Kouga do-" Kagome said but was cut off. "No" Inuyasha said calmly. "What!" Kouga growled.

"I said no. Though we request your help we can go to others that are willing" Inuyasha said calmly. "And one less demon will make our lives easier" Inuyasha said fiercely. "Are you threatning me" Kouga growled. "And what if I am" Inuyasha said. "I'll kill ya" Kouga said before he charged at Inuyasha. The spearmen charged toward Kouga but he just jumped over them and rushed toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew his sword and and slashed at Kouga's head but he ducked then he kicked Inuyasha in his head as hard as he could making his helment fly off his head. Kouga stopped his assault and looked at him "Dog breath?" Kouga questioned himconfused.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out running toward him

_End chapter 6_

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD SOME PROBLEMS. AND IF YOU ARE WAITING FOR _SIT OF FAITH _IT WILL BE A WHILE SO JUST WAIT. BUT IN THE MEAN TIME READ THIS AND REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT.


	7. Meeting up With an Old Love

A/N:HEY PEOPLES. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT I GOT HAWAIIAN CLASS BECAUSE WELL... I AM HAWAIIAN. WELL I KNOW YOU JUST WANNA GET TO THE FIC SO THATS WHAT I'M GONNA DO ON WITH THE SHOW...

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND NEVA WILL.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Meeting up With an Old Love_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran where Inuyasha stood. But as she got close Umi jumped out of nowhere and stopped her "Wouldn't want you to get close over here" Umi giggled. "Get out of my way" Kagome yelled trying to get past her. "Sorry can't do that" Umi giggled. "Then I'll make you get outof my way" Kagome said as she raised her hand. Once her hand was raised she blasted Umi with her spirtual energy but with only enough to knock her to the ground. Once she was down Kagome countinued her run to Inuyasha but was stopped by Umi once again.

"Ohhh that's how you wanna play huh?" Umi said as she pulled out her curved daggers. She held them like a shinobi would. Once Kagome saw those daggers she got scared and backed up a step _"Okay hitting her with spirtual energy was a bad idea" _Kagome thought. Umi Charged toward Kagome quickly and was about to strike but then jumped back when a wolf demon came in and tried to hit her with his spear. More wolf demon started to surround Kagome in a protective manner.

_"Okay better help Inuyasha with his problem before I deal with mine"_ Umi thought. Umi jumped back where Inuyasha and Kouga was standing. Once Inuyasha got his helment knocked off he knew he had to say he was human or some bad things would happen. Him and Kouga stood still as Inuyasha eyes stared into Kouga's surprised ones. Nothing was said until Kouga busted out laughing as Inuyasha stood still his face emotionless. "Hahahahaha oh this is rich. A half demon leading a army of humans to kill demons" Kouga said once he was done laughing.

"What are you talking about demon our commander is human" Said one of the spearmen. Kouga frowned "Are you blind can't you see his ears..." Kouga said confused at the end. Kouga looked at his head and saw no ears "Hey mutt face where are your dog ears?" Koga said. "I don't have dog ears and don't call me that demon"Inuyasha said. "Stop fooling around an tel-" Kouga stopped as he sniffed the air. Once he sniffed the air he found that Inuyasha didn't smell like a half demon he didn't even smell remotely like a demon he smelt human. "The hell?" Kouga said. "I am human you wolf" Inuyasha yelled out. This was all confusing to Kouga. It was like it was Inuyasha but wasn't.

"So will you join our army then?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga snapped out of his stupor and answered back "No. Never" Kouga said turning his back to them walking back to his group of demons. "What if one of my best fighters goes against one of your best and if I win you and the wolf demons shall join us" Inuyasha smirked as Kouga stopped. "And if I win?" Kouga asked. "We will leave your lands and never return" Inuyasha answered. Kouga weighed his choices and came to a decsion "Okay" Kouga said before going to his group of demons. Inuyasha and the group walked five more feet away. All of them grouped up "So who will fight" asked one of the spearmen.

"I won't do it. Those wolf demons look scary" One other spearmen said. "Hey don't you ever be scared or you'll be their next victim. There is nothing to fear of those puny wolf demons. You know why their clan is so small?" Inuyasha asked. "Why" The spearmen asked. "Causewe killed um! That's why. Normal humans can stand up to demons and win if you have confidence. Do you have confidence?" Inuyasha said. "Yes" They all replied with their newfound confidence. "Good" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "But sirwho will fight?" Another spearmen asked. "Why are you asking I will fight" Naomi said.

"No you won't" Inuyasha said. "What? Why?" Naomi whined. "Umi" Inuyasha called out. "Yes" Umi giggled. "You will fight" Inuyasha said. "Oh goddie" Umi giggled clapping her hands. "What! Her! She's not better than me" Naomi complained. "I have made my decsion" Inuyasha said. Naomi sighed "Fine"She said in a defeated tone. Unknown to them the wolf demons could hear all their words and was getting angry. Soon a wolf demon came out "Hey your same wolf demon who tried to stab me!" Umi said for once not giggling. These words sparked an intrest in Inuyasha. "Stab you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah! See when that girl came running over here I stopped her then she got all angry and did something with her hands and zapped me so I got mad and tried to slice her upbut that demon stopped me" She said pointing to said demon. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Until a thought came to him "A good time for revenge right?" Inuyasha said. "Right" Umi giggled. "Oh and Umi" Inuyasha called out to Umi. "Yes?" Umi asked. "End this quickly" Inuyasha said. "Okay" Umi giggled once again. The wolf demon and Umifaced each other in the middle of the road.

"Sorry but I have to finish this quick" Umi giggled before she charged at the wolf demon. She ran at the wolf demon so quick that the demon was surprised for a second.Once she was in range of his spear he quickly slashed downwards. But she dodged to the left at the last second and quickly gave the wolf a right roundhouse with devastating force that sent him reeling then following up with a left spining kick that sent him to the ground. Umi wasted no time and jumped on his stomach that knocked the air out of his lungs and the next thing he knew was the blades to his neck. "Enough" Kouga yelled out. Umi looked at the demon once more before jumping off him and skipping to Inuyasha.

"So how did I do?" Umi asked. "You did great kid" Inuyasha grinned as he ruffled her hair. "Kid? I'm only two years younger than you" Umi complained as she smoothed out her hair. Once he was done talking to Umi he turned to Kouga "So Kouga we had a deal. Will you join us?" Inuyasha said. "Fine we'll join you but if you try anything there will be hell to pay" Kouga said. "Inuyasha are you sure he'll join us?" Naomi whispered toInuyasha. "Yeah if I know that wolf he'll join us" Inuyasha whipered. At that moment Inuyasha remebered the musketers

"Okay guys you can come out" Inuyasha yelled into the woods. The demons looked confused for a second but when they saw the soldiers comming out of the woods they came surprised. "You..you could of could of killed all of us" Kouga said shocked that they have been beat from the start. "Could of but as I said I need your help" Inuyasha said. Kouga just looked at Inuyasha for a little more before turning his back to him. "I'll be back at dawn" Kouga said walking to his cave with his demons in tow. "Do your think he come back" Naomi said once Kouga was gone.

"Yeah" . Naomi was going ask how he knew Kouga but then she noticed Kagome was still here as did Inuyasha. "Naomi take the men and go back to camp" Inuyasha said. "But-" Naomi started. "Just go" Inuyasha said. Naomi looked at Inuyasha one more time before going to camp with the men. "Umi" Naomi said as they walked to camp. "Hmm" Umi said now getting tired from staying up for two days straight. "I want you to spy on Inuyasha" Naomi said. "What! Why?" Umi whined. "Just do it" Naomi said sternly. "Fine" Umi said before disappearing.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly as she faced Inuyasha. "Kagome" Inuyasha said back. Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as ran toward him. Kagome tackled him into a hug and started to cry into his shoulder. Inuyasha just stood still and started to think. The woman who had left him for Kouga. The woman who has caused him heartache. The woman that took him three years to get over has just came back into his life. Inuyasha was fighting to decide if to hug her or not to. But in the end he hugged her.

"Inuyasha I'm so happy that your here" Kagome said into his armour. Inuyasha said nothing but let her go "Kagome you should get going" Inuyasha said. Kagome's happy mood dropped "Why? don't you want to see me?" Kagome asked close to tears. "It's not that it's just I have get back to camp and I can't take you with me" Inuyasha said. "O..O.K" Kagome said giving Inuyasha one last hug before running to catch up with Kouga. Inuyasha sighed as he put his hand to his face _"What do I do now" _Inuyasha thought until he heard a voice. "I think you dropped this sir" Said Umi who was holding his helment with mask. "Thanks Umi" Inuyasha said putting on his helment. "By the way why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh Naomi told me to spy on why" Umi said. Though Umi liked her friends Inuyasha was more important to herand would do anything for him and when she was alone with him it was the only time she wouldn't giggle. "Do you know why?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope. She just told me to spy on you" Umi replied. "Thanks UmiI know I can always count on you" Inuyasha said ruffling her hair. "You have stop doing that" She said as she smoothed out her hair. "No" Inuyasha said as he watched her yawn. "I knew you was tired! I shouldn't have gave you guard duty twice in a row" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm okay" Umi said through half lidded eyes. Inuyasha just picked her up bridal style and started to walk to the camp. "Inuyasha put me down I told you I'm okay" Umi said as her eyes started to close more and soon she was sleeping.

_"One problem down now I have to find a way to make my men not to kill the wolf demons" _Inuyasha thought as he walked to camp with Umi in his arms and the moonlight shining over them.

_End chapter 7_

* * *

A/N:HOW WAS THAT CHAPT RATE IT ON A SCALE OF 1-10 AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AND WHAT I CANDO TO MAKE IT BETTER.OR...YOU JUST COULD REVIEW FOR THE HELL OF IT.AND DON'T WORRY IT IS STILL A INU/SAN FIC I JUS NEED THESE THINGS TO HAPPEN SO IT WILL HAPPEN


	8. Introdutions and Wolf Demons

A/N:SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I WAS LAZY UNTIL NOW SO LETS JUS GET TO THE FIC DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END AND RATE IT 1-10 SO I KNOW WHAT TO WORK ON AND MAKE IT BETTER.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BLAH BLAH WHATEVERS.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Introductions and Wolf Demons_

Inuyasha was comming back to camp with Umi in his arms and was about to lay Umi to bed in her tent when he seen Sango commingtoward him with a confused look on her face. "What happened to her?" Sango asked Inuyasha."Oh. She is just tired from guard duty" Inuyasha said not wanting to tell Sango about his meeting with Kagome and Kouga. "Oh" Sango said becoming quiet. Inuyasha looked at her for a few more seconds before going to Umi's tent and laying her down. When he came out Sango was there waiting for him.

"Look Inuyasha I'm sorry for the fight we had earlier. It's not my place to say what you can and can't do" Sango said. Inuyasha looked at her for a second then sighed "It's not your fault" Inuyasha said. When she first joined he wanted to talk with her but so many things were happening. "Inuyasha" Sango said. "Get some sleep. We have big day tomorow" Inuyasha said walking to his tent. Sango sighed when Inuyasha left she wanted to at least talk to him for a little while. Sango yawned and started to her tent _"Maybe some sleep would be good after all" _Sango thought right before she got to her tent.

The next morning...

Sango yawned as she came out of her tent. She looked at the sky and found that it is still dark. "Must've woke a little early" Sango said to herself. Sango walked around the camp just to make the time go by. Sango hugged herself to try keep herself warm but as she headed toward the middle of the camp she saw a camp fire. When she got there she saw almost all of the specialist nine. Hahaku noticed her and waved her over "Come over Sango" Hahaku yelled. Once Sango came over she was greeted by Hahaku "Your up early but that is exepected of a demon slayer" Hahaku yelled. "Thanks but could I have your names since I'm working with you" Sango said

"Oh yes how stupid of me" Hahaku said. "Since you know me and Rio I'll point out the rest" Hahaku said as he pointed to Zabuza. "That there is Zabuza I personly think he is not very nice. Stay away from him if possible" Hahaku whispered but not silent enough as Zabuza was trying not to cut him in half. Hahaku pointed to Tazuna "He there is Tazuna. He is very cool but kinda slow on the uptake" Hahaku said. Tazuna was about to say something but was cut off as he hahaku pointed to Shigeru.

"That there is Shigeru and I will say nothing else" Hahaku nervously before moving on. Sango eyed Shigeru and noticed that he was wearing about the same armour as Inuyasha but it was purple and black and it had a weird mask. She also noticed as very beautiful spear leaning on his shoulder. But she snapped out of it when Hahaku yelled the next name

"That is Umi. I don't like her very much cause she is mean" Hahaku said. But before he could move on to the next person he was hit with rock "You just don't like me because I'm better than you at being a ninja and I was your teacher" Umi said while throwing a rock up and down. "I am better than yo-" Hahaku could not finish the sentence as he was knocked out by the rock Umi threw. "Excuse me but you were his teacher?" Sango asked.

"Why yes I was" Umi said folding her arms behind her head. "But how? You two almost look the same age" Sango said confused. "Wellllll long story short I joined Inuyasha's army and I was ordered to teach and he was one of the first I taught" Umi said now playing with her daggers. Sango about to ask another question when Hahaku got up from his short nap "Why did you do that for" Hahaku fumed. Umi looked at him for a moment before replying "Cause you were being stupid" Umi said while picking up another rock and throwing it at him hitting him in the head once again.

"And because it's fun" Umi said smiling wide. Hahaku glared at Umi while rubbing his bump on his head "Well if your done with your fun I still have to introduce everyone" Hahaku said. Umi stuck her tounge out before moving on to her daggers. After a couple seconds of fuming Hahaku countinued the introductions.

"There is Aya. She hates every guy even me and Inuyasha which I find impossible" Hahaku said. Looking where Hahaku was pointing was a woman with two swords with red and gold arm guards, leg guards and armor. Her armor was light not looking to heavy and she had long blackhair tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes and a face and body that a guy would die for. "Cause you men always try to take advantge of beautiful women like me" Aya said fliping her pony tail. "No man would take advantge of you cause you would cut them in half if they even look at you" Hahaku said under his breath.

"What was that" Aya yelled her arm inching to her sword. "Nothing" Hahaku said before moving on to the next person. Hahaku pointed to a very large tan guy with a beard and heavy western like armour that was black and red with a very large axe by his side and a horned helment that had slit where he could see. In all that armour he looked very intmidating "That guy there is Dosetsu. He may seem mean looking but I think he is one of most caring guy you'll ever meet" Hahaku said happily while patting the large man on the back. Dosetsu scratched his head in embarssment "I'm not that nice" Dosetsu said smiling at Sango.

"You don't have to be so modest" Hahaku said still patting his back. Sango smiled as thoughts of the past came back to her. But she was snapped out of her memory when Hahaku called her name. "What? Huh?" Sango said confused. "I said why don't you hang out with us" Hahaku said. Sango smiled "Sure. Why not" Sango said as she sat on a log.Once she was settled inall of the specialist started talking, making jokes, and just plain argue about who's the best. Sango was shy at first but after awhile she got into the conversations as well but soon she noticed someone was missing.

"Hey everybody where is Naomi?" Sango said looking around. "Oh yeah Naomi is waiting for Inuyasha" Hahaku said. "Waiting for Inuyasha" Sango said with a confused look on her face. "Inuyasha takes morning walks by himself and said no one is to follow him" Zabuza said. "But isn't that dangerous since he is a commander of an army?" Sango asked. "Hell yeah it is but every time he came back he was okay so we just let him go" Tazuna said. "But Remember about that one time" Rio said."Oh yeah. Inuyasha was attacked by some shinobi from some Hittori clan" Hahaku said.

"But we were lucky that we sent Umi to follow Inuyasha so she could tell us what he does on those walks" Zabuza said. "Well we were just lucky that there was only three" Umi said. "Yeah you should of seen the number that guy did on Inuyasha. Man what was his name again?" Hahaku said as he tried to remember. "Hanzo" Umi said. "Hanzo Hittori!" Sango said shocked. She heard about him from her village and everyone said that once you were in his sights you were good as dead.Umi looked at her "Do you know him?" Umi said her eyes narrowing a little.

"No I just heard his name around in my village. I heard that you can't escape once he set his sights on you" Sango said noticing the change of tone."Oh yes I forgot you were a demon slayer. Well you heard right and it seems like Inuyasha is the first. Which is a no surprise" Umi said looking at the sky. After that everybody slid in a peaceful silence. Sango noticed now the whole camp was alive once the sun was rising. Everything was peaceful until "Demons!" Now the whole camp scrambled to demons were. Once Sango and the rest of the specialist got there Naomi was already there trying to diffuse the situation.

"Where is Inuyasha! I don't want to talk to you!" Kouga yelled as the wolf demons behind him were poised to attack. "Inuyasha isn't here right now but hold on" Naomi said trying to calmdown the demon prince. By now the whole army was surrounding the demons ready to attack at a moments notice. "I knew it! It was a trap" Kouga said ready to attack. _"Where are you Inuyasha?"_ Naomi thought now in panic. But before she could do anything else Kouga was rushing toward her at alarming speeds.

Too fast to even pull out her sword so Naomi Closed her eyes and braced herself

_"Inuyasha" _Was Naomi's last thought before Kouga closed in on her

_End chapter 8_

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT BUT I WAS PRETTY LAZY TO WRITE ANYTHING BUT NOW I'M NOT. DON'T FORGET TO RATE 1-10


	9. Confused

A/N: HEY PEOPLES...SORRY BUT NO CHAPT...I BEEN HAVIN SOME DOUBTS ABOUT DIS STORY...SO WHO EVER IS READIN DIS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR JUS DROP IT ALREADY...

I'LL BE WAITIN FOR YOUR ANSWERS...


	10. Could you help me? not a chapt

A/N:UMMM HEY EVERYBODY SORRY FOR NOT WRITIN ANYTHING BUT I NEED YOUR HELP...I THINK?. OH WELL I NEED 5 MORE CHAR TO GET MY STORIE THING ROLLIN AGAIN. IF YOU ARE WILLIN PLEASE SEND ME A DESCRIPTION, NAME, RELATION TO INUYASHA, HELL YOU CAN MAKE HIM/HER A DEMON FOR ALL I CARE BUT IT HAS TO BE A RACE AND HOW THEY MEET OR MET. YOU CAN MAKE THE CHAR HIS ADOPTED SON,EX WIFE, FRIEND,ADOPTED DAUGHTER, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF. ALSO BE VERY DECRIPTIVE DOWN TO THE SIZE OF HIGHT,AGE, AND BREAST SIZE IF A GIRL. THINGS THAT ARE NOT ADDED I WILL MAKE UP AND IT WILL PROB MESS UP YOUR VISION OF HIM/HER. I ALSO TAKE NARAKU INCARNATIONS. AND IF WANT TO YOU CAN DRAW YOUR CHAR OF ANY OTHER IN THIS FIC AND SEND IT I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND SHOW IT OFF EVERYWHERE..

SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I CANT GET INTO IT RIGHT NOW CAUSE OF SCHOOL,MMA, AND JUS CHILLIN ARE NOW GETTIN ME TO LOSE MY FOCUS BUT BY THE TIME 2 CHAR (IF YOU DEICDE TO DO IT) ARE SUMBITTED I SHOULD BE WRITIN LIKE THE WIND!

AND THANK YOU IF YOU UNDERSTAND BUT IF YOU DONT...NEITHER DO I...


	11. That was a Close One!

A/N: HEY PEOPLES. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I CAME HOME JUST A TWO WEEKS AGO AND MAN IT WAS CRAZY. BUT IM SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY CRAZY STORY. OH YEAH AND CONGRATS IF YOUR STILL READING THIS BECAUSE MOSTLY EVERYONE HAS TRANSFERED TO NARUTO. YOU SHOULD GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON YOUR BACK. WELLL ONTO THE STORY.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_That was a Close One!_

"_Inuyasha_" Was Naomi's last thought before Kouga closed in on her. She shut her eyes tight as Kouga reared his fist back for a devastating punch to the skull that would surely kill her.

Kouga even without the jewel shards still could kill her with a well placed punch. Wolf demons are still demons and more powerful than humans in every way. But their real strength lies in their numbers. They stay in packs that usually consist of at least one hundred wolf demons. But even though they are demons they show each other respect and comraderie.This is unusual in the demon world because mostly demons travel by themselves or if they travel in packs they rarely care if one of them lives or dies.

Right when Kouga reared his fist for a killing blow when he saw something glint out of the corner of his eye and jumped back. Right when he jumped back a cleaver imbedded itself in the area Kouga was. As Kouga landed on his knees his eyes scanned for who threw that cleaver. While he was doing that Naomi slowly opened her eyes checking if she was dead. But once she realized she was alive she breathed a sigh of relief but once she saw the cleaver and the wolf demon behind it she quickly drew her sword and held it in front of her in a basic defence stance just incase he decided to try that again.

Once Kouga was done trying to search for the person he rose "Who ever threw that leaver better come out and show yourself" Kouga yelled at the army. Even though he yelled that at the army noone moved and that of course made Kouga agitated "I guess who ever threw that was too much of a coward to face like a man" Kouga smirked as he crossed his arms. If that didn't make the guy show himself nothing will.

In the crowed Zabuza could be seen clenching his fist. _"Noone calls me a coward especially a dirty wolf demon" _Zabuza thought as he grit his teeth. When he was about to take a step, he felt someone grab his arm. He looked at the culprit and saw Hahaku with a look in his eyes that said 'Don't do it'. He angrily shook off the hand walked toward his cleaver.

Kouga smirked as a man with bandages walked toward the cleaver. "So you decided to come out and face me. Huh " Kouga cockily said. Zabuza said nothing as he walked toward the cleaver and pulled it out of the ground.

"Zabuza, don't do it. We can't risk you getting hurt" Naomi said finally lowered her sword. As Zabuza heaved the cleaver over his shoulder, he looked at her at the corner of his eye before turning his focus to the wolf demon. "You should listen to the female. Human" Kouga said uncrossing his arms.

"Shut up" Zabuza said before charging toward Kouga intent on cleaving him in half. As Zabuza swung his cleaver to Kouga's side, Kouga ducked under the slash and delivered a sweep kick effectively knocking Zabuza down. Once he was down Kouga jumped up right over Zabuza's and cocked his fist back, ready to smash his head in. Zabuza getting his bearings back, saw the attack and rolled backwards narrowly avoiding the fatal attack. As Kouga pulled his hand from the small crater he looked up to see cleaver coming toward his head in a stabbing motion. Kouga's eyes widened before moving his head to the side.

Kouga grit his teeth as the sword cut into his shoulder. Zabuza smirked, he had the advantage now. All he had to was pull down and the cleaver would do the rest.

"_Say goodbye you filthy demon" _Zabuza thought as he started to pull down

_End Chapter 9_

* * *

A/N: HOW WAS IT? SORRY IF IT'S PRETTY SHOR BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE GETTING TO THE BATTLES AND STUFF. OH YEAH AND I'VE NOTICED SOME THING. I NEED TO USE MORE JAP WORDS SO IF YOU KNOW OF ANY TRANSLATOR JUST TELL ME. IF ANY OF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS AND HAVE SUMBITTED A CHARACTER I HAVE PICKED TWO AND I WILL STILL PICK TWO MORE. THEY WILL NOT SHOW UP ALL AT ONCE BUT ALONG THE WAY. YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT MORE IF YOU WANT, THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO HOW MUCH YOU CAN SUBMIT.

AND ABOUT THE WAY I WRITE, DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE LIKE THIS OR CHANGE IT TO THIS.

"Hmm do you like this" said

"Yeah do you like it" Mr.Horse said.

"A new line every time someone says something" Mr.Phone said

"Though it gives the illiusion that the story is said

"Hey that is not how you spell illusion" Mr.Phone said.

"I'm bigger than you so it is right" said

"Fine" Mr.Phone pouted.

"We're forgeting something" Mr.Horse said

"Oh yeah" said

"REVIEW" Mr.Horse. Mr.Phone yelled.


	12. Starting over is a good thing

AN:HEY PEOPLES. I DECIDED TO START THIS OVER. I MEAN NOW WHEN I LOOK BACK ON IT NOW IT LOOKS PRETTY RUSHED. I MEAN IN THE FIRST CHAPT HE COMES BACK. ALSO THE TIME FRAME FROM WHEN HE LEAVES AND WHEN HE COMES BACK IS NOT ENOUGH. SOOO YEAH.


End file.
